Hayato Fūrinji
Furinji Hayato, also commonly referred to as the "Elder", is Miu's grandfather and the undefeated elder of the Ryōzanpaku Dojo. Appearance Hayato is a very tall man who, despite his advanced age, is very muscular with tremendous vitality and not a single gray hair. In his past, his hair was shorter and he did not have a beard, but still had a muscular frame and donned similar battle gear as he does in the present. When while he was fighting Yami with Kushinada Mikumo, he wore the robe he is commonly seen in and grew his hair longer. As Garyuu X, Hayato dons a mask and a Kamen rider belt, using this thin guise to pose as a 20 year-old disciple in the DofD tournament to root out a 51 year-old Muay Thai master, but later loses by his own choice to Kenichi and Miu, using the match as a chance to teach them. He later appears in the guise to help Kenichi train the day before his battle with Ethan Stanley, and again when attacking the American base in Okinawa. History Not much is known about Hayato's past but it has been shown in flashbacks that he took on 500 martial artists at oncemanga chapter 14, page 17.He also at some point had a son, Saiga, who sired his granddaughter Miu, whom he gained custody over after the death of her mother. He arrived too late too see what had happened, but found his daughter-in-law dead and his granddaughter hidden in the snow. During WWII or the Cold War, he worked with Mikumo Kushinada to defeat many Yami bases. It has also been shown that Hayato used to travel the world with Miu and help out people in need where he would also instruct her in martial arts, around the time of which he met Apachai. Personality Hayato recalls that he took on 500 martial artists at once and was extremely reckless in his youth and violent to boot, to the point where he deliberately spilled tea over another relaxing fighter's head just to goad him into fighting. In his present, aged state, Hayato is a kind old man who has been wizened from his experiences. However, he still possesses a reckless streak and can also be very arrogant, the former of which is shown in his tendency to spend the dojo's money as well as getting carried away whenever he gets a chance to showcase his strength. He also tends to speak out his often over-simplified plans to others through even much more over-simplified and blunt manners of speech (e.g. "The fight until you're the last one standing plan", "The run and run and until they finally catch you plan" and "The giant dealing with it when it comes plan"). Hayato possesses a soft spot for Miu, stating that for anyone to ever marry her would have to first defeat him in battle. He even once threatened to kill a man who was holding her hostagemanga chapter 108, page 22 despite being a devout follower of katsujin ken. He is also quite fond of Kenichi, calling him "Ken-chan" and is the only one who apologizes to him for the hell that he and the others put him through (despite, as Kenichi puts it, simultaneously holding the rank of the most brutal training). Skills and Techniques Hayato is considered by many to be the most powerful man alive. Even amongst master class martial artists who have consistently shown superhuman feats of strength and speed throughout the series, Hayato still stands in a class of his own. The masters of Ryouzanpaku all fear his abilities, and he was able to stop a fight from breaking out between them by offering to join the fight. Because of his immense strength Hayato has developed a way to limit himself, however even when using only 0.0002% of his power whilst keeping his eyes closed and splitting his concentration and body movements, Akisame comments that he still is an incomparable force to face, still able to easily rip a tree in halfmanga chapter 230, page 15, and can effortlessly take on Miu and Kenichi at the same time. He is capable of throwing kicks so fast that even cameras slowed down to 1/1000 of a second can only barely catch a glimpse of themmanga chapter 209, page 08. He can move fast enough to literally run on watermanga chapter 46, page 19, manga chapter 107, page 15, Manga chapter 332, page 10 and appears to be able to "fly" (or somehow jumps off the air). Hayato has never explicitly stated what martial arts style he follows, but it can be assumed by his extensive knowledge of martial arts that he knows just about every martial art in existence, or is at the very least familiar with them, and combines all of them to form his own fighting style. Because of this Kenichi, or anyone that has met him, believes he is not human. Anatomy Manipulation: '''Hayoto's control over his entire being is so great, he can freely use various parts of his anatomy in seemingly inhuman ways. Several of these abilities are among his 108 techniques. '''Power Suppression: '''Hayato, being a man that values life, is able to subconsciously limit how much of his physical might he can actually use, even up to only 0.0001% of his full power. However, in doing so while battling, it also proportionately reduces the level of his compassion towards others. '''Inhuman strength: In his older days, the Elder was so strong that it is revealed that he took on 500 Shaolin masters at once. Even though the Elder is much older, he can throw people like shuriken, bend a battleship cannon, knife strike through a tree and rip it in half with ease, slice thick branches from trees using only two fingers, and even turn over entire tanks. Even with his eye's closed, Akisame states that he is still the most powerful man alive. Inhuman speed: Despite his large size and built, Hayato Furinji possesses speed so fast that he is able to run on the water like the wind, shown when rescuing Kenichi's sister, Honoka from the sharks. In the D of D tournament, shown in Battle 209, when fighting Muay Thai Taifun team's Gaien Osugi, Hayato Furinji is shown to perform low kicks at an incredible speed, resulting in Osugi stumbling and wondering why he tripped while the Elder merely stood there. When his movements are captured on the high-speed camera and played back, despite the Elder's moves being slowed to 1/1000 of a second, only a blur where his right foot was supposed to be was seen. Master technique user: Due to his years of experience, he can copy any move of a master-class fighter, no matter how unique it is to the opponent. It is revealed later that Hayato Furinji had created his own 108 personal techniques. As Garyuu X, he used Kenichi's and Miu's techniques against them in order to train them. Hyoi Kazekirihane: the elder backflips and springs into the air, launching a kick at his opponent from that angle. Single-hand Meotode: as opposed to the two hands required for Meotode, the elder is fast enough to substitute only one hand for the both hands typically needed. This is a misnomer, however, as Sakaki noted that it "wouldn't be a Meotode anymore". Strongest Combo 1: the elder uses the Yamatsuki from Karate, Khao Loi from Muay Thai, Ugyuu Haitou from Chinese Kenpo, and Kuchiki Taoshi from Jujitsu. :Legendary 108 techniques: These are Hayato Furinji's most revered and powerful techniques. So far, only seven have been revealed in the storyline and twelve have been seen in the background when Miu mentions the techniquesmanga chapter 258, page 3. *'Shockwave of Forgetfulness': By striking at both sides of a person's temple with precise pressure palm strikes, Hayato can make a person lose various degrees in memory, stemming from certain recent subjects to complete amnesia. *'Bi-vocal': This technique is revealed in Battle 231. Hayato is able divide his trachea, lungs, and vocals into his right and left sides, producing a special sound and speaking two sentences at once. He can also reduce his voice so that only one person could hear regardless of how many others are between them. *'Split self': Hayato is able to act as two people. Koetsuji said that the Elder is able to create an axis in the middle of his body, which allows him to control his left and right sides freely yet separately. This results in him being able to coach Miu and Kenichi individually while fighting the two. *'Ryuusei Seikuken': The ultimate form of Sei and an upgraded version of Seikuken. *'Korui Nuki': A kick that focuses all of the users' power and pierces through the opponent's defenses at the weakest point. *'Kazoe Nukite': A technique able to break through defenses with a decreasing number of fingers.. *'Ryozan Blast': A wave of ki and the air produced when the users fists are thrust forward. Completely ineffective against those who have learned how to ward off ki attacks and one of Hayato's non lethal attacks. This is first seen in Battle 383. k384.0.12-13.jpg|Preparation for Ryouzan Blast k384.0.14-15.jpg|Ryouzan Blast Unleashed Battle Log Battle's in the past vs 500 martial artists ( won ) vs Silcardo Jenazad ( unknown, one master that could give Hayato a hard time ) vs unknown Kalarippayattu master ( won ) vs Apachai Hopachai ( interrupted, was winning ) Battles present vs Meatman ( won ) Battles as Garyuu X (present) vs Gaien Osugi ( won )] ted and a few tanks were destroyed ) References Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Master Category:Ryōzanpaku